Devices used in wireless communication systems of Wi-Fi type such as home networks or increasingly multi-mode and multi-standard devices. In some cases a single wireless device should meet IEEE-802.11 a/b/g/n standards as well as RF4CE, DECT, ZIGBee and Bluetooth standards. Such standards operate in different frequency bands and therefore require several antennas which should be integrated in the same device. This increasing demand for wireless systems compatible with different standards also increases the antenna integration constraints necessary for the operation of these systems, notably due to their number and the crucial lack of space for their integration and their positioning in the casing of the electronic device. Moreover, in such types of electronic device, one or more push-buttons are provided. In general, these push-buttons are mounted on the motherboard or PCB (printed circuit board) of the electronic device. As shown in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), a type of push-button used in internet gateways or decoders comprises a frame 1 made of conductive material, more specifically made of metal.
This frame 1 plays the role of supporting a plastic casing 2 which contains the electromechanical control mechanism of the push-button. The metal frame 1 is attached to the motherboard using two pins 3A, 3B made of conductive material, which are inserted into two plated-through holes of the motherboard or PCB 4. The two pins 3A, 3B are in general connected to the ground plane of the PCB 4. As shown more specifically in FIG. 1(B), the casing 2 made of plastic material is also connected to the PCB 4 via two conductive pins, more specifically two metal pins 3C, 3D. Pin 3C is connected to the ground while pin 3D is connected to a line receiving the control signal.
The present invention has been devised with the foregoing in mind.